


got you

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: I regret this, M/M, gay gay gay gay, i dont know what im writing, i suck at writing please dont read this, just felt like it, just newmoon playing laser tag, let's be honest this is just real gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanhee and Kevin play laser tag together..... and things turn gay





	got you

**Author's Note:**

> mentioned jukyu at the end but didnt feel like putting them in the characters section soz lads

"Catch me if you can!" Chanhee screams in the empty laser tag set as he starts running away, Kevin chasing him. After going through the entire room at least 5 times, Kevin catches Chanhee's wrist and turns him around, pinning him against the wall.  
Their faces are centimeters apart, and the silence quickly turns into quiet, yet so loud thumping of both boys' hearts. Chanhee can feel his cheeks take a crimson shade, and damn, he hopes that Kevin won't see it in the darkness. "Got you." The brown haired boy finally speaks up, pulling out the laser tag gun attached to his vest.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Chanhee yelps, hearing Kevin's obnoxiously cute laugh fill the space. Chanhee always found Kevin's laugh cute – seeing his eyes turn into little crescents, seeing his nose scrunch, and seeing that damn familiar boxy smile of his. Sometimes, it gets unusually loud, but Chanhee doesn't mind. 

When Kevin calms down, Chanhee takes the opportunity to study his features. The illuminated vests they're wearing make the place slightly brighter, which lets him see the older's eyes – he has stopped himself, several times already, from telling him that his eyes could hold in millions of stars.  
"Hey, Chanhee," Kevin breaks the silence one more time. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, don't worry, it's not like you made me kind of upset," The pink haired boy stops when Kevin closes the distance between them once again. "O-or anything.."  
"If you win this," Kevin starts. "I might give you that kiss." He chuckles when Chanhee's gun is pointed at him. "I see that someone wants to win!"  
"Shut up." Chanhee mutters, taking Kevin out one more time before the weird Google Translate voice tells them that the game has ended, instructing them to exit the set.

"Look who won. AGAIN." Chanhee takes a triumphant tone when the results show up on the screen.  
Without a word, Kevin wraps his arm around Chanhee's waist, then leans in to whisper a "good game" in his ear before leaving short kiss on his cheek. "Oh my god, you're blushing!" He exclaims when Chanhee's cheeks heat up in a vibrant cherry shade.

Chanhee just sighs and turns around, grabs Kevin's neck with both hands and pulls him into a kiss. The older, slightly surprised, wraps his second arm around the other's waist for stability, but before anything else could happen Chanhee pulls away with a smirk on his face. "Who's blushing now, huh?" He lets out a quiet giggle.

"Hey, that was so short! I want more!" Kevin whines, lips forming into a pout.  
"Not here, you idiot." Chanhee rolls his eyes, hearing Changmin and Juyeon yell at them from the distance. "They're waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> stream d.d.d!


End file.
